1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to the field of chafing dishes typically for buffet type serving used by restaurant and banquet facilities. The invention more specifically relates to hinged covered dishes to provide a stably held open cover up to approximately 90 degree without any supports.
2. Background
It is well known in the art to provide chafing dishes having a container for serving food. Chafing dishes are typically used on portable heating devices such as induction stoves, propane stoves, and alcohol gel fueled grills. Conventional chafing dishes used in the catering industry have a number of limitations. A problem associated with the conventional chafing dishes is the horizontal force generated when the cover is opened, which can move the chafer off the stove. Thus, there is a need for developing a means of securing the chafer to the stove.
Further, conventional chafing dishes use friction pads to maintain the chosen open position of the cover during use. Some chafing dishes use rubbery type friction pads, adjusted so that the cover slowly closes during use.
Another problem with the conventional chafers is that the friction pads wear off with use which loosens the set up causing the covers to fall closed.
Therefore, there is a need for a chafing dish that overcomes the above and other shortcomings present in current chafing dishes.